winterwarsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay Cadwallader
Equipment *'Broadsword' A double-edged sword specially designed to be wielded with one hand. Slightly lighter than a traditional broadsword, but the reduced weight makes it easier to wield. *'Matins (Hours)' Part of a set. A heater shield blessed by the Church of Lavenna. It’s light, but very strong—even if it’s a little battered from use. *'Lauds (Hours)' Part of a set. A helmet with a visor that can be pulled down to cover the eyes. It has something of an impersonal feel to it when you do, though. *'Vespers (Hours) '''Part of a set. A finely-crafted suit of armor, traditionally passed from father to son when the father retires from the Knights. Let it never be said that Lavenna does not protect her own. *'Compline (Hours) Part of a set. Full greaves, protecting both the thigh and the lower leg. They clank when you walk if you’re not used to wearing them! *Plain Mask' A plain, no-nonsense black cloth mask covering the upper half of the face. The cloth design fits against the skin nicely. Wear it at night. Items *'Holy Book: A pristine paper-bound copy of the Holy Book—it looks almost untouched. Is this from good personal care, or disuse? *'''Book of Records: Record wins and losses against Royaume in this. Write neatly—it’ll be handed over to the king at the end of the season. *'Flagstaff:' The symbol of the Holy Kingdom of Lavenna richly embroidered in purple and silver, mounted on a wooden staff. Carry it with pride. (Rally point for Lavenna soldiers when displayed.) *'Canteen: '''It’s supposed to hold water, but this one has hot chocolate in it. It’s still piping hot after twenty-four hours! (Restores 10% of user’s HP, may cause BURN status. Splashing it on an enemy causes BURN and CONFUSION status.) Skills *'Flagstaff Slam:' Unarmed? Not you! This may be the holy symbol of Lavenna, but right now it’s just a flag on a stick. (Surprise attack—only usable when weaponless. Damages all enemies within swinging range.) *'Sword Dancer: All the grace and elegance of a dance in the middle of a battle. Your footwork is flawless from long years of study and practice. (Chained attack. Final blow deals KO status to enemy. Can be interrupted.) *'''Defensive Stance: What is a shield for if not protection? (Reduces physical damage received. Cannot attack while guarding.) *'Prayer of Hours:' That armor isn’t just for show. It’s made to withstand blows that should by rights kill you. (Holy element. Invoke the blessings placed on the Armor of Hours and nullify all damage taken for one turn. Once per skirmish.) Profile Kay is the only child of Gareth and Anwen Cadwallader, a titled family in Lavenna that is currently being threatened by the fact that the name may not continue past its current generation. Anwen’s death during childbirth means that there will be no more possible heirs, and Kay herself tends to frighten off any possible suitors—though Gareth does not seem to mind terribly. Raised as the son her father never had, Kay is highly educated and trained in both fighting and courtly etiquette, quite appropriately for a knight—as Gareth was and Kay is—but most unprecedented for a woman. She has since inherited her father’s position in the Holy Knights, and thus his armor and seat in the king’s hall. This is highly disputed by several of the more outspoken members, and likely opposed by many less vocal, but the point still stands that she is more than capable to take the seat, and she is backed by her proud father—still a powerful voice in Lavenna, if not with all of his former force. Kay herself is passionate and stubborn, forceful and outspoken on almost anything; she will gladly argue with any and all comers, whether over the table or in the practice courts. She does not soften her words for the sake of niceties, and her bluntness is part of the reason gentlemen tend to avoid her. The other part is that she has no idea how to come across as feminine—Kay was raised with all the knowledge a young noble boy would need, and had time for little else. Thus, while she is very familiar with dances, manners, physical upkeep and chivalry, she is only aware of the male half of almost everything. Dance with her and you’d better be prepared to let her lead; she will hold the door open for you, pull out your chair, offer you her coat, or help you into a carriage—making social life rather awkward for everyone else when she is at home. (She seems to be fairly unaware of this embarrassment, and will quite gladly hold the door open for a man as readily as for a woman.) This may be part of the reason she was assigned to the post of Captain during the Wars; although it is not a position to laugh at, it is indeed a lengthy amount of time in which she will not be present at court, either to emasculate the men or argue them down at the king’s table. However, the official reason is that General Cadwallader has led the troops of Lavenna during the Wars for many years, and naturally Kay is best suited to take his place now that he has retired. She is more than willing, even pleased with the assignment despite her dislike of the cold; it means following in her father’s footsteps, which means a great deal to her. (Even if there is not much real war left in the Wars—just daily skirmishes and keeping the soldiers well-fed, warm, and in good order.) The battlefield is one of the few places in which Kay is both completely at home and accepted by those around her. She is on familiar terms with everyone under her command, recognizing them by name and face rather than brigade or regiment; her knowledge of strategy is exceptional, and even the most disagreeable of people often find themselves following her orders. When she shouts, people listen and obey, and she expects it—it’s all part of the trust between a captain and his men. Kay sees relationships between people—not necessarily sexual or even romantic (though she is painfully aware of those), but friendships, dislikes, similarities, differences, the chance of alliance or the lack of any spark whatsoever. It was her decision that led Luca to be placed in Mathias’ care, and while many were not at all certain about the combination of shy priest and merry soldier, it has worked out quite well so far. Should you ever fall under her command—or even meet her long enough to shake hands and exchange names—you can expect her to have analyzed your personality and mentally assigned you to any number of alliances. Category:Characters